We're going to have fun
by IggyUnicornSparkles
Summary: Turkey is bored. Greece hasn't spoken to him for ages. A plan arises, but ends up different from what he had planned. Rated M for my bad language -


Sadiq smirked slightly as he wandered down the hill to where his little brother was sitting and wasting his life, like he had done for the past 6 hours, either sleeping, thinking, or attempting to get angry with his little munch-kin friend...what was his name? Oh, right, Kiku or something. He held an empty potato bag in one hand and some rope in the other, he was bored to say the least, and Hercules hadn't spent as much time with him as he should have, so he was going to go all France on that kid's ass.

Hercules sighed, sitting calmly on the grass as a breeze stirred. It'd been silent for a few minutes, maybe four, and Kiku had been sitting down next to him too. Neither of them seemed to notice the approaching man with a rope and potato sack.

The other man shook his head and held back a chuckle as he knelt a foot behind him and brought his hand up, laying it flat before knocking the cat ears off of Greece's head "CATS ARE FOR LITTLE GIRLS AND SINGLE WOMEN" he shouted, swiftly pushing the bag over Hercules' head and tying the rope around his arms, he didn't expect the munch-kin to try and defend Greece, after all, he was like 5 feet tall.

Hercules struggled for a minute, yelling at the Turkish man as he put a sack over his head and tied a rope around his arms. "LET GO OF ME." he said, hardly struggling any more, and his voice muffled by that of the bag. Kiku blinked in surprise, turning his head. "S-Sadiq, what are you doing?!" He asked, blinking in surprise.

He cackled "I'm sorry Munch-kin, I have to take your little friend" he fished something out of his pocket "here, go buy yourself something nice" he handed it to Kiku, using his other arm to hold Hercules against him "happy travels" he gave a little wave and slung Hercules over his shoulder, standing and chuckling as he patted his leg "there, there, we're going to have fun ".

Standing up, he shook his head and turned, heading off. He glanced over his shoulder occasionally, though, sighing. 'I'm sure Sadiq means well.' he assured himself, continuing on. The Greek man had stopped struggling entirely by now, except for yelling as loud as he could. It was all mainly 'Let me go' or something and insults along the way.

Sadiq pouted "we're gonna do this real terrorist style" he chuckled and stopped for a moment to tickle Hercules behind the knees before walking over to his car, it was a mess, he'd bought it for 500 Euros off of some edgy looking Italian guy. He lifted his foot and kicked the boot, it opened on command, he loaded his buddy into the back and closed it again, securing it with some bungee chord, before getting into the front and driving back to his place. He smiled slightly and played music loudly through the crappy car stereo as he drove, almost hitting several pedestrians.

Everything about this he hated. He hated the car, though he couldn't see a thing about it. He hated what was going on, though really he wasn't sure yet himself. And he hated Sadiq. Hated him so much. "Why me?" He asked, his voice level again but still muffled by the damn potato sack.

The Turkish man grinned as he pulled up at his house, he jumped out and ran to the boot, he opened it "rise and shine kid" he snickered and lifted him out, slinging him over his shoulder again and running into the house with surprising agility and energy. He took great strides, jostling Hercules as he went, every so often doing it deliberately just to get a reaction, it must have been hot in that car boot, considering how hot he was, in both aspects, in his opinion "you okay there sunshine?" he walked up to his bedroom.

"I will be if you take me back." He mumbled, his head lolling as he was jostled around. Admittedly, it hurt like hell. Like, really hurt like hell. "Can I at least get this sack of my head, you dumb-ass?" He asked, shaking his head as he tried to shake the sack off.

Sadiq pouted "you're a lot less cute than you used to be Herls" he chuckled as he felt him struggle "you know how I like kidnapping little people and taking them under my wing *cough* Romano *cough* if that damn Spaniard hadn't gotten in the way I would have made him cuter than you" he babbled as he dumped him on the bed and straddled him, forcing him down with his thighs as he reached over to the night stand and grabbed a pair of handcuffs. He loosened one of Heracles' arms and handcuffed it to the bedpost.

Greece blinked, his eyes widening as he continued to try and shake the sack off. "So you're telling me you're a paedophile?" He asked, staring towards where he could only assume the Turkish man was. "Now get off me. ;-;"

Sadiq shook his head and leaned forwards "Not a paedophile... just bored" he corrected "I am a conqueror, paedophiles are named because they get caught". He untied the rope and pulled the sack off of his head, depositing it down the side of the bed for later use "now I have you all to myself" he giggled in anticipation and ruffled the Greek's already messy hair. He ducked away, looking about as mad as he could. "No one said you weren't getting caught." He added, still rather calm as he stared up at the Turkish man. "And no. No you don't. ;-;"

"Hm? I don't see anyone else in this room..."Sadiq snapped his fingers and smirked "awh, are you crying?" he reached forward and wiped his tears away with a calloused finger. "I won't hurt you, I promise" he got off of him, unable to see his little nation buddy upset like that "I'm not THAT bad... why do they all start crying? Every time?" he took a moment to consider this.

The Greek frowned, glaring the other way. "Because you're a creeper." He muttered, moving to fold his arms before realizing that he was still hand cuffed to the bed. The best he could do was pull himself so he was sitting up and try and fold his arms again.

" A creeper?" Sadiq pouted and sat back on the bed "I just wanted to have a sleepover, but every time I text you... you ignore me" he shook his head and tutted, unlacing and removing Hercules' shoes and placing them down on the floor.

The other blinked, glancing down at Sadiq. "Then you should've said that specifically.." He replied, sighing. Now he actually felt a little bad.

Sadiq threw his hands up into the air "now you've got all your big nation friends you just ignore me, oh no, the great Turkey isn't so great any more, let's ignore him" he pouted and mimicked him "I hate it" he clenched his fists, almost having steam come out of his ears.

"Calm down." Greece said, blinking and tipping his head to the side. "I really only talk to Kiku and you- sometimes you." He responded, looking a little confused. Sadiq sure was pissed today.

Hesitating, Sadiq glanced around the room "...really?" he asked quietly, uncharacteristically quiet

He sighed, nodding. "Mhmm." he said calmly, liking how he had quieted so much- though it was strange, hearing his voice so soft. Within a split second after the words had emerged from the Greek's mouth, Sadiq was on top of him, glomping him and rubbing his face against Hercules' cheek "I love you too!".

He blinked, his eyes widening in surprise as Sadiq was immediately on top of him, hugging him tight and rubbing his face against his cheek. "I-I never said I loved you.." He mumbled, blushing slightly. How cute.

Sadiq bit his lip and shook his head "But you do really" he responded quickly, trying to convince himself rather than Hercules.

He craned his neck to look at Sadiq, blinking as he stared. "Why does it matter so much?". "Because you're..." Sadiq looked away from him, suddenly shy "because you're my only friend...".

"That doesn't mean I have to love you.." He said slowly, blinking. He thought for a moment, letting the silence hang in the air. "That's not all, is it?" He finally said, glancing back towards the darker-skinned, taller, and frankly scarier Turkish man was shocked at how blunt his 'little buddy' was being, not that he was usually the sensitive one. Did that mean that... he didn't love him back? He shook his head slowly.

Hercules sighed softly, lowering his head and mumbling something he could barely hear himself. "Al..alright then." He said after a few moments, the barely noticeable blush from before turning a dark shade of red.

By the time it had taken for Greece to agree with the other, Sadiq already had that mischievous and slightly malicious expression on his face again, he smirked and ran his hand down the other's chest "I just want it to be like it was...".

A shudder ran down his spine and he slowly looked up, just enough for the Turkish man to see his eyes. He thought for a moment, not quite sure how to respond. "What's with the mask?" He asked, changing the subject after some time. He didn't look too happy about the mischievous look on his 'friend's' face, either.

Sadiq slapped his leg, not too hard, but just enough to get his point across "ah! No changing the subject, I wear it all the time, you should know that" he snapped defensively before smiling again. "I still don't know why you wear it." He retorted, flinching slightly. "And why can't I change the subject?" He asked, blinking and pretending to look rather sad at that.

Sadiq's heart broke a little as he saw his little buddy all sad "because we have important things to discuss, like why do you never let me take you to the baths any more, or what ever people call them these days?".

He sighed, shaking his head with a roll of his eyes. "Because I'm not a kid anymore, Sadiq." He replied smoothly, even adding a slight nod. "But..." Sadiq trailed off, sighing. In his eyes, Hercules would always be the cute little kid who went slightly creepy and philosophic from time to time but still managed to find his place in hiss heart. His eyes filled with sadness as he looked away, trying to get an: 'I don't mind', attitude.

"Stop acting all sad." Greece said, almost complaining even as he glanced the other way too. "I hate it when you do that." He muttered, dearly hopping that the other wouldn't hear.

But he was sad, and what did big scary nations do when they got sad? Damn right! They got freaky! Sadiq turned back, a dark aura washing over him as he let out loose chuckles under his breath "what would you prefer then? Princess..." he straddled him again.

His eyes widened and he opened his mouth, stuttering over words as fear sparked in his eyes. "I-I'd prefer sad." He managed to choke out after a while; he was even trembling a little.

Sadiq shook his head, too late for that now, he was already far gone "I'm sorry, Sadiq isn't home right now-" he dipped his head low and sniffed Hercules' neck "would you like to leave a message?" he growled.

He nodded slightly, whimpering slightly out of fear and sadness. "J-Just that I w-want him to c-come back..". "You should have thought about that before you rejected him so severely" Sadiq muttered and pressed his lips to the other's forehead "liar" he frowned, holding onto him tightly.

"I-I didn't reject him though!" He protested, flinching as if he expected something bad to happen then. Sadiq watched him flinch and frowned "you did, he loves you" he hissed and put a hand to his neck, squeezing it slightly, this definitely wasn't Turkey.

He shook his head, narrowing his eyes. "I did not!" He insisted, frowning. "HE LOVES YOU" Sadiq screamed and applied full force onto the other's neck.

He made a strangled yelping noise, rendered speechless from the pressure on his neck. He stared in shock, his eyes watering from the pain. This wasn't right; this wasn't Sadiq. Not even close.

Sadiq shook his head "HE'S SAD NOW! YOU SHOULD APOLOGIZE!" he let go of his neck and stared at him for a moment, eyes cloudy, before blinking again.

"I'M SORRY!" He yelled; surprisingly enough, he was almost louder than this.. thing that was just minutes before Sadiq. "OKAY?! I DIDN'T MEAN IT! I'M SORRY!".

Sadiq blinked again, trying to clear his vision as the scared Greek came into view "...Dude...what happened to your neck?" he whispered, he didn't mean it? So he did love him? Sadiq didn't care at the moment, he just wanted to track down the person who had hurt his little buddy.

He blinked, amazed at how quickly he'd forgotten. 'It truly wasn't Sadiq. He can't even remember.' he thought, sighing softly. But he couldn't help but feel scared- no, terrified -towards him. He hadn't meant it, surely he hadn't. But it'd still happened. He glanced away, staring at the wall. "...You.."

Turkey widened his eyes, he did it? But he didn't remember, he stared at his hands, they were still rigid, he took a deep breath "I'm so sorry" he murmured.

"I-It's not your fault.. I guess.." He responded, turning back towards the other and even forcing a shaky smile. "Bullshit" Sadiq un-cuffed him "what was I thinking?" he murmured to himself, pulling the other into his arms.

He sighed, a shuddering, uneven breath. "I don't know.. I think it's my fault.." He whispered, even though the Turkish man was probably talking to himself.

Sadiq shook his head softly and cradled him in his arms "not your fault" he held him like he did when he was a child "never your fault".

**A/N: This of course was based off of an Omegle roleplay. Me roleplaying Turkey and my American contact playing Greece, her name was Brooklyn. Thankyou Brooklyn asdfghjkl. **

**We had to end it on that note because I had to venture into the outside world. **

**So kudos to Brooklyn like the city in New York for being so amazing. **


End file.
